A Ghostly Love Story
by Mostawesomefanoftvshows
Summary: "I used to believe that ghosts weren't real until one day i walk pass an alley way" this is a story about Zoey's life as a reporter, and discovering a young ghost is an alley way. what will happen in Zoey's life? find out by reading this story. R&R! ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my first fanfic so no flames pls! R&R_

_Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or it's characters_

* * *

Mike's POV

"get away from me!" yelled a man. _hi i'm Mike smith and i'm about to meet my death. _"what do you what from me!" yelled mike. the mysterious man said "your life" as he killed Mike.

* * *

"I hate this" said a girl with red hair. _hi, my name is Zoey Hansen, ace reporter._ "well it's kinda your job" said a man holding a camera. "Well let's get this over with" Zoey said. "ok, were live in 3…2….1!" the camera man said. "hello, city of Toronto, I am Zoey Hansen report from you live at an alley way in poppy street" (there's no poppy street I made it up. Or is there? Idk. Back to the story) said Zoey. "A victim was kill in this alley way two hours ago by a giant person with a knife. Witnesses said that the person was wearing a white clothing and the person had red-orange hair please report to the police if you see this person, and now Johnny with the sports." Zoey said. "CUT, that was good Zoey, see you on Monday!" the camera men said. "ok, see ya" Zoey said. Zoey walked to car parked behind a truck. "boy, that was a long day." Zoey said before entering the car. Zoey simply drove home and went to bed without even changing.

* * *

_AN: So how did you like that chapter? Sorry it was short! Review pls and BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

R&R!

* * *

Zoey's POV

i wake up nice and fresh. "That was nice" I said as I let out a giant yawn. Then my cat Mr. Whiskers ran at me and rested on my lap. "What should I do?" I ask my cat. He let out a little yawn and looked at me with a smile. "I know! I'll go on a little walk around town!" I said as Mr. Whiskers stood up. "Wanna come with me?" I ask him as he said meow. "ok, but first, let's eat breakfast?" I said to my cat.

* * *

Mike's POV

"Woah, where am I?" I said. As I wake up in a place with pink skies and red grounds. "You're in your mind you ninny!" A old man said. "Oh, thanks Chester."I said "why am I in here?" I asked Chester. "You're dead! you whippersnapper!" Chester said. "Wait WHAT!" I said before returning ask to reality. "*GASP* CHESTER" I yelled. "No, Chester's just kidding I'm back to reality" I said calming down. Back in the alley way where he was killed. "I'm just gonna stand by this wa-" I said while my hand goes through the wall. "wait, I'm I really dead" I said in shock.

* * *

Back to Zoey's POV

"Let's go Mr. Whiskers" I said while I put on his leash. I was wearing a red hoodie with blue pants and red sneakers because it was chilly. Me and Mr. Whiskers were walk to random places at town, until we pass poppy street. There was a shiver down my spine as I pass the alley way that I report last night. But Mr. Whiskers ran there because I accidentally let go of his leash. "Mr. Whiskers no!" I yelled while chasing him. Once I reach the alley I stopped running.

Because there before me was a real life ghost.

* * *

AN: thanks for reading! Review pls!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

R&R!

* * *

Zoey's POV

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled. It was a real life ghost! What do I do?! Who am I gonna call?! Who could help me!? "Shhhhh" the ghost said while putting one finger on my mouth. "What are y-" I try to ask still shock. "It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. "Yea right, that's the first thing ghosts say in horror movies and in the end they kill you" I replied. "No I'm serious, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said with smile. I have to admit his smile calm me down a bit. I smiled back. "Wow, well hi, my name is Zoey, what's your's?" I ask. "My name is Mike." He said. "Wait, your not gonna eat me or steal me soul right?" I asked. "No I wouldn't hurt you." He said. "Okay" I said. "By the way, who's that little kitten behind your legs?" He asked. "Oh this is Mr. Whiskers, say hello Mr. Whiskers!" I said. Mr. Whiskers just hissed at Mike but Mike didn't mind. "So wanna talk at the park?" Mike asked. "Ok" I said.

* * *

Mike's POV

Well this is the highlight of my life. Well ghost life. I meet this girl named Zoey which was a pretty name. Wait what am I doing! I'm not suppose to fall in love I'm dead! I thought. So as me and Zoey walk to the park, Her phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "Wait WHAT!" She said starting to panic. "Ok I'll be right there" she quickly said. "What's the problem" I ask floating beside her. "I forgot that today that me and me buddy Cameron were suppose to hangout!" She said running to a place which I thought was her house. "Where is your buddy anyway?" I asked. "he's at the amusement park" she said. "Aren't you guys a little to old for amusement parks?" I ask. "I know that but it's his first time going to one." Zoey said. "His first time?" I ask. "Well he always been living in a bubble because her mom was to overprotective of him, so I'm trying to introduce him all the fun stuff that he miss out on." She said. "Can I come?" I asked. "Okay, just don't scare the people." She said looking at me, for the first time are eyes meet. Her eyes looked so beautiful. "W-we should probably get going." She said. "Y-yea" I said.

* * *

Short chapter today! Sorry I have to pack up for my trip. I might not post chapters for days. Until next time! Bye! Review pls!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys I'm back so as usual R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

* * *

Mike's POV

I was sitting in the passenger's while Zoey was driving, since the car was so quiet I decided to turn the radio on but my hand went through the radio 'oh yeah i keep forgetting I'm a ghost' I thought. "Ok we're here" said Zoey. "Ok" I replied.

* * *

Zoey's POV

"Hey Cam sorry I took so long" I said. "It's ok, let's go!" Cameron said. "Come on Mike!" I said to the floating figure. "Ok" he said quietly. It was so much fun! Cam, Mike and I rode all the roller coasters we can find! Of course Cam was scare at first be I forced him to. After that, we played some mini games in the game booth place, I swear I almost got a unicorn! Mike tried to play some but since he was a ghost, he couldn't play. After that we got some cotton candy, I gave Mike some and he could actually eat it. After that the carnival crew set of some fireworks and what not. "Wow, that was the best carnival experience ever! Thanks Zoey!" Cameron said. "No problem, it's was awesome for me too. It's been awhile since I went to the carnival." I replied. "Well that was a great night, bye Zoey!" Cameron said. "Bye!" I answered. But their was still a person following me. "Ah!" I said when the figure appeared in front of me. "Don't worry it's just me." Mike said. "Wow i keep forgetting that you're still here" I answered rubbing the back of my neck. For the second time are eyes meet, his eye were so pretty, his eye colour was brownish-hazel just like mine, a small heat creeped up my cheeks and a small smile formed my mouth. 'Why haven't I felt this before?' I thought.

* * *

Mike's POV

Her eyes were so beautiful, why haven't I noticed it? Not just her eyes were beautiful her everything was beautiful. Her lips, her hair, her smile, i can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm in love. But how could she love me back? I'm a ghost! The dead! The only way she could love me if she died. Wait, were we suppose to do something? I thought. Then Zoey snapped back to reality. "We should get going." She said. "Yeah." I replied ruffling my hair. As we got to the car, Zoey asked me a question. "Do you have anyplace to stay?" She asked. "No." I mumbled. "Why?" She asked. "Well it's a long story." I replied.

* * *

AN: hey guys today I have a little bit longer chapter than usual. So review pls!


	5. Chapter 5

Caution: may contain flashbacks R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

* * *

Mike's POV: Flashback

_"Bye Bill!" I said to my co worker. _

_"bye Mike!" He answered._

_I As l was walked to my car, I got a text, it's said: "where are you sweetie? -mom." I read. My mom decided to live with me after my dad died, I also taught her how to text with her phone. "I'll be there in a minute, love ya -mike" I texted back. On my way home, I saw bright light from the street that I live in. "What's happening" I said to myself. As I drove in my street, I saw fire. "Crap!" I said starting to worry as I came close to it. I got of my car and went to see whose house was it, and I realized: it was my house. I started to panic. My mom was still in that house! I called 911. But it was to late. When the fire trucks came, my house was already burnt into a crisp. I started to cry realizing that I lost another family member. After they cleared up the rumble, I found my mom, she was holding her phone which was burnt, her clothes were all burnt, her skin was burnt as well. I hugged her tight, crying more than ever.a As the fireman put out the remaining fire, I began walking in the street not knowing where to go. _

End of flashback

* * *

"And that the story on why I don't have a home" I said letting out a few tears. "I'm so sorry." Zoey said quietly. "It's ok, it's not your fault." I said letting more tears out. Then Zoey hugged me, and I hugged her back. "You can stay with me. if you want." Zoey said. "It's ok, I am a ghost, I can just sleep anywhere as long as it's comfy, and besides, I don't what to bother you." I said. "It's ok, you don't bother me anyway" Zoey said blushing a little bit. I blushed a little bit too. "Thanks Zoey. But you really don't have to" I said. Zoey responded with a smile Once we got to the house, I decided to show my self around the house a bit. Floating Through here and there. Her house was huge! I can't believe she never got lost in here! "Woah, your house is big!" I exclaimed floating up to Zoey. "Hehe, I get that a lot." Zoey said.

* * *

Zoey's POV

Five minutes after, we talked a little bit. "so what do you do for a living?" Mike asked me. "I'm a reporter." I said plainly. "What was your job when you were alive?" I asked curiously. "I worked at a office." Mike said. "So how did you die?" I asked. "Well." Mike said.

* * *

Mike's POV: Flash back

_I was walking down the street, still crying after what happen to my mom and house. I was thinking of renting an apartment, until a man came up to me with a knife. "Scott! What are you doing here! And what's with the knife?" I said. Scott just smiled and swung the knife at me vigorously. "SCOTT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled. He just keep swinging at me. "STOP!" I yelled as he sliced my chest deeply. I felt like I was going to pass out. So a ran to an alley way which was a bad choice, I dropped to the ground knowing I was done. "What do you want from me?" I Said while breathing my finale breath. "Your life." as he stabbed me in the heart._

End of flashback

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Who's Scott!" Zoey said grabbing a notepad and a pencil. "What are you doing." I asked her. "I'm taking notes for my report this Monday" Zoey said. "Ok let's get started." Mike said.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review pls!


	6. Chapter 6

**An: dear people, sorry for not updating for so long.**

** I have the bad case of the writer's block. So this your chance to suggest **

** what should I do for the following chapters. But this will not affect the ending in anyway. **

** So now that little boring talk is over, let's get this started. R&R **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

* * *

Mike's POV

"Well, Scott's full name is Scott Ken Nelson." I said while Zoey scribble something down her note pad. "Hmm. Tell me more." Zoey said. "He lives with his five brothers in a house out in Toronto, Canada of course" I said. "Do you know what part of Toronto?" Zoey asked me. "Yeah, it was close by me school, I don't know if he still lives there though." I said. "Do you know why he killed you?" She asked. "No..." I replied. "I don't know why he would kill me, I mean Scott and I were best friends in school, but after high school we just... Drifted apart." I said calmly. "There might be a million reasons on why he killed you." She said. "not saying your bad or anything." Zoey muttered. "but did you thing bad to Scott?" Zoey said. "No, he was my best friend, the only time we we're mean to each other was when we fought over this one girl." I said. Zoey cringed when I said the last part. "Hey, are ok?" I said. "Yeah, I'm fine." Zoey said after mumbling something I couldn't hear.

* * *

Zoey's POV

Scott Ken Nelson. Haven't i heard that name before? Was it at High school or something like that? And on a unrelated note, who was that girl they fought over? Uggg... There are SO many questions on my mind! I mean why would Scott killed his own best friend? How did Mike and Scott drift apart? Why is Mike so hot? "Wait what?" I mumbled. "Huh, pardon?" Mike said. "Nothing! I said nothing." I said quickly. 'Real smooth Zoey' I though. "Ok..." Mike said. What was I thinking!? I'm not suppose to think that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! "That's enough for today, let's go to bed." I said. "Ok." Mike said. After ten minutes of me getting ready for bed. I showed Mike his room. "Here's where you'll be sleeping." I said. "Wow, it's pretty clean for a guest room." He said floating around it. "Yeah, I like to keep it clean when ever I have free time." I said. "Why is there a litter box in the corner?" Mike said pointing at a litter box. "Oh, that's where Mr. Whiskers does his 'business'." I said air quoting the last part. "Hehehe." He said as he smiled. "Yeah." I said. Well this is awkward. "I can move it to another place, if you mind?" I said sheepishly. "Nah, it's ok. I don't really minded." He said. I blushed when I heard does words. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep now." I said. "Ok, good night." He said to me. "Good night." I replied. As we both went to sleep, I had a nightmare. In my dream. Mike and I were about to kiss, when suddenly the earth split in half. Separating both of us. "MIKE!" I yelled calling his name. Then I woke up screaming. "Zoey!" Mike said floating through the door, worried. "Are you ok?" He said holding me. "Yeah I'm fine, I just had a horrible nightmare." I said crying a little bit. "It's ok." He said rubbing my back. "Thanks Mike." I said. "No problem." He replied starting to leave. "Wait!" I said stoping him. "Yes?" He said politely. "Can you sleep with me? If you don't mind." I said. "Ok." He said smiling a bit. "thanks." I said as he snuggled to me. "Like I said, no problem." He said as we both fell asleep.

* * *

An: here it's folks! Remember to leave suggestion for the following chapters! Bye! Review pls!


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**An: new chapter people! I wanna thank TOTALDRAMA4EVER for suggesting this idea. Thanks! Please keep suggesting ideas everyone! R&R!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Zoey's POV

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms. I looked beside me and saw mike sleeping. "Aww he looks so peaceful sleeping." I whisper to myself. So I got up and made myself some cereal, I looked at the notepad I took notes on to see what I wrote down. Then I found some thing that boil my blood a little bit, the girl that Mike and Scott fought over. To be honest, I felt jealous. My eye twitched, I swore that I would find out who was that girl they fought over. So when Mike woke up I asked him a few questions. "Hey Zoey, did you have a good night?" Mike asked. "Yeah i think I won't be having night mares for a while." I replied. He sat down across from the table. "So before you were dead, what high school did you and Scott go to?" I asked. "I think it was Wawanakwa high." He replied. I wrote down the name and got my laptop for my room to look it up. 'Jack street on the right lane' I said in my mind as I wrote it down. "Is there anyone you know that you might think the person's still there?" I asked. "This guy named chef hatchet, he's the cafeteria person." Mike replied. "Ok." I said as I wrote down his name. "What are you doing today?" Mike asked. "NOTHING!" I shouted. 'Stupid! can you at least keep one secret in your life?!' I thought. "Haha, no seriously what are you doing today?" Mike asked again. "I'm uh-h.." I stuttered, how to lie, um can ghosts read minds? "Go-o-ing to.. Sh-shop, Shop! Yeah! For... St-stuff.. Yeah..." I lied. "got to get ready! Bye!" I said as I run to my bathroom. "Well the was weird." I hear Mike say. As I removed my clothes and got into the shower, I started thinking of how to find one girl when she could be in a million places! Maybe once i find out her name I should look her up on the internet, yeah that sounds like a plan. As I got dressed, I wore what i always wore when I'm trying to figure something out, a black shirt, a brown blazer, blue jeans, and white shoes. I peaked out of my room to see if Mike was there, he was not. I sighed in relief. I sneaked in the hall way, maybe my plan will go well. "Hi." A voice said behind me. I jumped because I was startled. Maybe you can't sneak pass a ghost. "Hi-I M-Mike." I said. "Can I come with you to 'shop' for stuff?" Mike asked. "Um" I said. How to say no, hmmmm, nope, I don't know how to say no. Dammit! "Sure." I said. "Ok let's go!" Mike said. 'How is my plan going to work now!' I thought.

* * *

**An: sup guys, sorry for not updating like usual, it's because I'm working on a project here in fanfiction. Also I want to thank TOTALDRAMA4EVER**** again for suggesting this idea. Remember this is only part one.** Pls review they motivate me to write more! leave more suggestions for chapters!


End file.
